Becoming A Man
by soapboxrmt
Summary: John Paul Mc Queen and Doug Carter's attachment maybe short-lived but once their initials misunderstandings have been ironed out I hope this is what happens. DO NOT READ IF YOU DISAGREE WITH SLASH/ SMUTTY FANFIC!


**Becoming A Man**

Rating: M

John Paul knocked softly on the door of the deli. "You ready yet?" Doug looked up and smiled as he saw his boyfriend awkwardly waiting by the front door of his business.

"Just let me finish." Doug briefly closed his eyes and had a very graphic flash-back of their first night together. He wasn't ready to tell John Paul yet but sex had never been like that with Ste or any of the girlfriends he had had, not even Bex. He took a deep breath and put the broom down.

"Come on, I don't want to miss a minute. It's not often that I get the entire night free." Doug smirked, another graphic flash-back. John Paul glanced at him and sensed it.

They held hands and walked up to Doug's flat. His front door closed behind them and suddenly Doug found his lips being controlled by John Paul. Before he had a chance to think a moan escaped his lips and his eyes were closed. "I was listening to what you said about Ste being your first man and I've decided that you need an education."

Doug struggled to focus on what he was saying. "Well you are a teacher, and I am a very willing pupil" Doug panted. He followed John Paul into the dark room Texas had created to adapt film from her camera before he realised where they were going.

Realisation dawned. "Uh, why are we in here?" John Paul blushed. "Well, I figured you didn't want your bedroom walls covered in your sperm." Doug gasped as he realised what John Paul was saying but John Paul's lips were back on his once more as he reached for the light cable switching it back off.

John Paul pulled him close. Doug felt him fumbling with his belt and suddenly his trousers dropped to the floor. John Paul was loosening his shirt. "Here beginneth the lesson." John Paul moved from his lips to kissing his neck.

John Paul suddenly stopped kissing his neck and started to nibble. The change made Doug moan. Suddenly John Paul was holding him from behind.

Nobody had ever actually given him a love bite of any kind before. The moan was the only encouragement John Paul needed. He shivered as he felt John Paul whisper close to his ear, the hot breath on his colder neck arousing him further

"By the time I'm done with you you won't be able to walk." He turned to look at John Paul, not sure he liked what he was hearing. "Ever heard somebody in the next room screaming from having sex?"

Doug remembered a night in a flea-pit in Amsterdam and nodded at the memory. "Well, tonight that's going to be you. I promise I won't intentionally hurt you but just to be on the safe side we should have a safety word."

Before he had a chance to really understand what he was agreeing to Doug had replied "deli." "Deli it is. Are you ready to be turned into a bona fide homosexual man?" Doug nodded in pleasure as John Paul started adding pressure to his neck again.

He gasped as he felt John Paul starting to give him a proper love bite, it felt like he was properly breaking the skin but the sucking gave it a whole new sensation. He could feel John Paul fumbling with his own belt. He heard John Paul's trousers thud to the floor. Suddenly he could feel his semi-erection digging into him. John Paul was still working on the right side of his neck sucking and biting, making him gasp.

John Paul suddenly stood forward, giving him a short respite and ripped his shirt off his back in one fluid move, buttons flying and material ripping as he did it. The break was welcome but short-lived. Suddenly he was back on his lips. This was becoming exhausting as John Paul's tongue suddenly started to poke into his mouth looking for his. "Oh God."

Doug couldn't help himself, now he had a full-on erection as John Paul started to break the skin on his left-side. He could feel his dick becoming moist. John Paul started to move. Suddenly he was round Doug's front, sucking at his adam's apple until it started to throb. He couldn't help himself, he reached out around John Paul pulling him closer.

John Paul moved again, this time lower. The temperature had changed as John Paul moved from his neck to his torso. John Paul issued a line of kisses between his nipples. John Paul's hot breath was suddenly at his neck again. "I want you to beg. Beg for me to be inside you." Doug was confused with the new cold air surrounding him. His penis started to drip as John Paul made him jump by attaching his mouth to his right nipple.

It became erect in response. He reached for his penis as the drips started to gather pace but John Paul had chewed his nipple making him gasp. He had to move his hand.

John Paul moved to his left nipple and placed it in his mouth. Doug was winded as John Paul started to chew it. His dick was now out of control, creating a small wet patch ultimately on the floor as it did battle with his erection.

John Paul continued his path of kisses downward from Doug's torso. The normality of these kisses to the chewing delighted Doug as John Paul slowly kissed his way towards Doug's pubic area. The smell of sperm pungent in the air.

Suddenly John Paul had detached himself from Doug. Doug quietly whined at his absence. John Paul had shaken his own shirt onto the floor. Doug felt John Paul's lips suddenly back on his. He had missed the feeling of the softness of his lips on his own then he was gone but quickly he was back.

Doug gasped for air as he suddenly felt John Paul's lips around his dick sucking him harder than he had ever been sucked. He whined loudly as John Paul's sucking grew stronger. Somehow his hand had managed to find the top of John Paul's head and he held onto his hair as John Paul developed a rhythm.

John Paul giggled to himself. He could feel Doug's orgasm growing. He had to remove himself before Doug would have a chance to ejaculate for the first time.

Doug's eyes opened as he searched for John Paul. He heard the wrapper and realised what he was doing. John Paul was behind him and suddenly he was back in John Paul's arms. He could feel John Paul's erection against the back of his thigh.

John Paul suddenly stuck his tongue out and traced a line from Doug's neck, just below his jaw down his torso making him shiver and around both of his previously-chewed nipples. Doug found his dick dripping a frantic puddle beneath as John Paul's tongue continued over his stomach. He felt his breath close to his penis and started to pant in anticipation for what was coming.

He couldn't wait any longer "Please. Please John Paul. I want you inside me." "I said beg" John Paul uncharacteristically sneered. John Paul used the tip of his tongue to trace a line up the inside of Doug's thigh. "Please. I beg you. I want you inside of me. This is agony."

John Paul giggled. He didn't really enjoy Doug's suffering but the point was to push him to the edge of desperation. So John Paul returned to Doug's neck and gave him a love bite lower than the last, just above his collar bone. Doug was gasping as John Paul applied the pressure of sucking before biting as if to break the skin, tugging on it.

He heard Doug whine "Please."

John Paul quickly moved down Doug's spine with his tongue, stopping sometimes to kiss with the softness of his lips. Doug was all too aware of the moistness of his dick. He was trying to slow down his orgasm but little did he realise that the whole point for John Paul was for him to give up control of his sexual functions.

Doug had no control of his whining but John Paul was gleeful as he watched his boyfriend start to lose control. This was exactly what he wanted as his tongue finally moved around the curvature of Doug's bottom. "Please" Doug whined "Fuck me now." John Paul placed his hand softly on Doug's waist. He moved round the front again and John Paul kissed him softly.

Doug no longer wanted soft and he attempted to poke his tongue into John Paul's mouth but his boyfriend was an old pro and resisted so Doug was left enjoying the soft kiss John Paul offered. Oh God Doug really wanted the fullness of John Paul's length inside him again.

Doug wasn't expecting it when it finally came. John Paul had quickly rammed the tip of his penis from the back of Doug's knee to deep inside of him with a hard thrust that made Doug gasp loudly. He slowly started to pound Doug's bottom as Doug quietly muttered "yes", building up a rhythm inside him.

Doug was overjoyed as he finally relinquished control. This was more like it, his boyfriend inside of him, pleasuring him. If he wasn't careful he would come quickly now. Sod it this was what he'd been waiting for all day. John Paul felt as Doug's orgasm grew and he pounded him harder.

Doug quickly ejaculated all over the opposing wall. He felt John Paul restraining him again from behind. His hot breath on his neck in a whisper again "We're not stopping yet" and he realised that John Paul hadn't stopped the pounding. He was still pounding his penis into his prostate and out again. Doug could feel these animal noises inside of him before he realised the noise was him.

Doug ejaculated again slightly lower on the same opposing wall. Nobody had ever done this to him before. It was painful but the pain was exquisite and he was scared it would end. He enjoyed the proximity of this pleasure. He had never experienced this before. They were coming together every time. He found himself whining "Stop" but every time John Paul attempted to he would grip his boyfriend's arm as if to say IT'S NOT THE SAFETY WORD.

It was then for the first time in his life he finally understood what the attraction between Brendan and Ste had been. Brendan must have done this to him over and over. No wonder he was never able to compete. He felt himself ejaculate again.

Doug had very little breath inside of him but he could feel John Paul tiring behind him. It was delightful feeling John Paul's own orgasm inside him over and over. He did not know how many times he had made the older man ejaculate but there was only room for one of them to ejaculate against the opposing wall.

John Paul started to speed up his pounding as he felt Doug's body growing floppy. Doug found himself ejaculating again as John Paul's size twitched to life inside of him. He had lost count of the slimy lines that snaked down the opposing wall. All he knew was his orgasm and John Paul's. Doug panted "deli" as he realised that he was running out of sperm. Reluctantly John Paul withdrew from Doug. They slumped to the floor, John Paul still holding him from behind.

Doug felt John Paul's soft lips on his neck then his warm breath by his ear. "So, how was it for you?" Doug just smiled joyfully. They just lay there enjoying the silence. "How many times did you come?" John Paul asked. "I lost count at thirteen and I can count about eighteen snakes on the wall." John Paul smiled at that statement.

"So what happens now?" Doug asked. "Well, you are going to be sore for at least the next forty-eight hours, possibly walking with a limp for the next few days. If I were you I'd have a shower. See you in the bedroom. I am knackered." John Paul said with a smirk, suppressing a yawn. "Loo first though."

Doug looked at the reflection of his body in the mirror in his wardrobe. He was covered in love bites, he felt like he was walking more erect than before with less of a pigeon chest and man's nipples for a change. He smirked as he realised for the first time he felt like a man. John Paul fell asleep with his head resting Doug's shoulder.

John Paul wriggled his arm round Doug's face and he softly placed his lips on Doug's pulling him close. Doug woke early the next day. John Paul was right. He was aching all over but he couldn't pin-point exactly where the pain came from.


End file.
